1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to organic light emitting displays. More particularly, embodiments relate to organic light emitting displays including electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection such that the organic light emitting display may be protected against ESD.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display has a self-emission characteristic, larger viewing angle, improved contrast, improved response speed, and lower power consumption than liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Organic light emitting displays do not require a back light, and may be lighter and thinner than LCDs.
Organic light emitting displays generally include a substrate having a pixel region and a non-pixel region, and a container or an encapsulation substrate. The container or the encapsulation substrate may face the substrate so as to encapsulate the substrate, and may be attached to the substrate by a sealant, e.g., epoxy.
A plurality of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) coupled between scan lines and data lines, and arranged in a matrix manner, form pixels in the pixel region of the substrate. Portions of scan lines and data lines extending from the scan lines and the data lines of the pixel region, power source supply lines for operating the OLEDs, and a scan driver and a data driver for processing external signals supplied through input pads and supplying the processed signals to the scan lines and the data lines are formed in the non-pixel region.
A film-shaped flexible printed circuit (FPC) (not shown) is electrically coupled with the pad of the organic light emitting display having the above structure. Signals, e.g., power source voltages, scan signals, and data signals, are input from the outside through the FPC.
When the signals are input, via the input pads, to the power source supply lines, the scan driver, and the data driver, the scan driver and the data driver respectively supply the scan signals and the data signals to the scan lines and the data lines. The OLEDs of the pixels selected by the scan signals emit light corresponding to the data signals.
Since the substrate of the organic light emitting display is formed of glass, a relatively large amount of electrostatic discharge (ESD) is generated during manufacturing and/or operation of the organic light emitting display. If the OLEDs and/or driving circuits, which operate at high speed and at a low voltage, are subjected to such ESD, the OLEDs and/or the driving circuits can erroneously operate and/or can be damaged due to the electric influence. When the driving circuits are subjected to the externally generated ESD through internal signal lines, operation of the driving circuits can be instantaneously stopped. As an amount and/or number of occurrences of ESD generation and/or the voltage increases, circuit wiring lines are more likely to be broken or shorted. In general, the driving circuits are more severely damaged by such ESD as the driving circuits are highly integrated (minimized).